The present invention relates to an improvement in the design of three dimensional decorative ornaments. More specifically, to a method of building these three dimensional ornaments in a manner so that they are made up of an outside design element which is constructed to both enhance the overall aesthetics of the invention and to provide the mechanism by which it rotates in the wind and an internal element that has decorative purposes.
Decorative ornaments are commonly employed to enhance the appearance or to personalize living or work space. In the recent past, the use of specialized ornaments in outdoor situations has also become increasingly popular. Some examples of this later use of such devices are wind chimes, weather vanes having decorative elements incorporated into their designs, reflective globes, and hanging three dimensional ornaments designed to freely spin in the wind. The general purpose of all of these different ornaments is to add a personal decorative touch to outdoor spaces such as gardens and yards and to aid in making the wind velocity visible.
The three dimensional wind ornaments have become very popular in the recent past as they add a degree of motion as well as color into the desired setting. These types of ornaments are generally constructed out of a plurality of concentric circles, or other simple geometric shapes, which are joined together at a central spine at progressing compass degrees. This method of construction results in an ornament that, when rotated by wind or other mechanical method, results in an ornament that visually changes during the rotation process. Additionally, these ornaments are also constructed of a material that catches and reflects light in a way that greatly enhances these visual effects.
Another problem inherent to these types of three dimensional ornaments is that their design incorporating many different surfaces often results in a visual appearance that is overly busy or too complex to be aesthetically pleasing. Additionally, the design of these ornaments also does not lend itself to the incorporation of ancillary design elements such as representations of common animals, birds or the like. The incorporation of these additional design elements can add a great deal to these three dimensional ornaments and this limitation of the available designs unnecessarily diminishes the potential size of the market in this area.
From the foregoing discussion it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide a three dimensional ornament for the purpose of enhancing the look of outside spaces that is designed in such a manner so that the passage of wind will cause it to rotate changing its overall appearance in a continual fashion. Additionally, it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide such a three dimensional ornament which is designed in a aesthetically simple manner to provide the desired visual stimulus to the location in a manner that is not overwhelming. Finally, it can also be seen that it would be desirable to provide such a three dimensional ornament that provides a base both functionally and aesthetically for the incorporation of ancillary design elements into the ornament.